Coming Home
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: Abandoned when he was three in Quantico VA when Charlie was asked to help Harry becomes a ward of the US He is bounced from many homes before he lands in a grouphome in LA He like Charlie finishes him main schooling early Now he is going through High School not magic school and nearly in Junior year When a case comes up Harry lands in the middle of it Pls R&R Oneshot Sequel up soon
1. Chapter 1

Charlie Eppes sighed tiredly on his way out of the office. He'd been here a week already. The case was grueling, and even with his formulas, it was hard.

"You little rat! Get back here!" The genius reacted on instinct and grabbed the small child running from a shop man. In his hands was a tiny, bruise apple. Charlie sighed, pulling out three dollars.

"Here. I'll take him to child services." Terrified green eyes looked up as Charlie easily picked him up.

"Pwease no! Me sowwy!" Both men frowned. Though children at that age all sounded weird, this one sounded like he was from the UK.

"It's okay. I just want to get you home."

"Uwcal and Auwnt dun wan me dough!" Charlie sighed walking away from the man, and to the nearby police station. "No! Pwease no!"

"Don't worry. We'll get you a meal, and find you a good home, okay?"

"Uwcal say dat no won will wanna fweak like me." Charlie swallowed hard, sitting the small child in a chair.

"Listen, kid, no one is ever a freak."

"Den why?"

"He was jealous of you. Do you know your name?"

"Dwudwe call me Hawwy."

"Well, Harry, this officer," he pointed to the woman who had came up, "will help us figure something out."

"But..."

"Harry, do you remember where you lived?"

"Pwivate Dwive, Suwwey."

"Just outside of London, right?" Harry nodded, yawning. "How old are you?"

"I'm thwee. Auwnt gots mad win I tell pwepole that dough."

"Well, my little genius mini-me, once we get the boring stuff done with, I'll buy you some lunch. Do you like pizza?"

"Whassdat?"

"You've never had pizza?"

"Me's got cheese and bwead. Dats it."

"Oh, Harry, you poor thing. Did you at least get it everyday?"

"No...uwcal said fweaks dun de-dee-deserf food evewyday."

"Everyone deserves food, Harry." The officer said softly. "I'll take care of the forms with the CPS worker. You take him to eat."

"Come on Harry."

* * *

The week that Charlie was in Virginia, he spent with Harry outside of work. He would have done anything to take the boy with him, but he was only twenty. Instead, he gave Harry his number, and told the child to call if anything happened, or if he needed some intelligent conversation. Right now, the CPS worker that was in charge of Harry, was allowing the boy to say goodbye to the man at the airport.

"I dun wan you to go, Chawlie!"

"Don't worry, mini-me. I'm just a phone call away."

"Otay." The man hugged him reluctant to leave.

"Be a good little boy, and remember, you're not a freak! If anyone tells you that, or treats you like your family did, you call the cops. No, you go to the station. Okay?"

"Otay. I miss you."

"I'll miss you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Snow sighed tiredly as he entered the group home he lived in with nine other kids. This was the fourth home he had been in, in LA, California. He just wanted to leave. However, even though his magical education was over, he wasn't old enough to be on his own.

You heard that right. Harry Snow, fourteen in November, was a wizard. He had finished his schooling at Salem Wizard's Institute after only two years. All of the homes, after he turned seven, knew about magic. They were muggle or squib families that ran homes for orphans.

Harry's bright green eyes drifted to his bulletin board, where Charlie's number was pinned up. It seemed like just yesterday the man had rescued him. They hadn't talked since Harry turned eight. With a tired groan, Harry flopped on his bed, causing the other boy in the room to roll his eyes.

Harry was tiny. Though the homes were nice, and made him eat all the time, his body hardly absorbed the energy before he was moving about. He was 4'9", and 79 LBs. He had a black pixie style haircut with green highlights, green eyes with contacts, and pale skin.

"Will you shut up. You're so annoying, Snow." Harry glanced at his room mate.

"I'm bored, Kaiden!" The older teen glared.

"Fuck off." Harry glared back.

"Mrs. Crampton says not to cuss!" He accused, "it's rude, and unbecoming of a young man. We are not from..." Harry trailed off, eyes wide as the other teen jumped up and had him by the throat.

"We're not from the ghetto?" The bulky white teen snarled, "well, here's a reminder, Snow, I am!" Harry was pulling insistantly at his throat, gasping for air.

"K-kaid-den." He choked out, causing the boy to drop him in horror.

"Shit, Snow...Harry-" But Harry gave a hurt look, mind racing to when he was younger. Then he was running out of the house. He didn't stop until he reached a park. By then, it was dark outside. With sniffles, he climbed a tree.

"Stop it, Silas!" A girl giggled as her boyfriend threw a bunch of leaves at her. Harry smiled softly, watching as they chased each other. They shared a kiss or two. They disappeared behind the tree. The teen flinched violently, however, when the girl's voice broke the silence with a blood curdling scream. Harry swiftly jumped down, landing quietly as he peered around the tree. A man with a coat on, dark pants and shoes, and blond hair, was what appeared to be stabbing the girl and 'Silas' alternatively. Harry held his breath as the man stopped, looked around, and left. Once gone, the boy went to see if either was alive.

Dull blue and brown eyes told him all he needed to know. With shaking hands, he pulled out his cellphone.

"Nine-One-One, what is your emergency?"

"I...I witnessed a murder. I'm in Ernest E. Debs Regional Park."

"What is your name? Are you positive they are dead?"

"My name is Harry Snow, and yes, I'm sure. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Harry, my name is Anne, and I need you to listen to me, policemen, and the FBI are on their way to you. However, it isn't safe there. For all we know, the killer is still there. I need you to find someplace to hide. Agent Eppes will call out your name when they get there." With shaking hands, the teen climbed up into a tree again. "How old are you Harry?"

"I'm thirteen, fourteen in November."

"Ah, so you are in seventh-"

"I'm a junior at my high school, ma'am."

"Oh? A resident genius?"

"HARRY SNOW!"

"I think Agent Eppes is here."

"Be careful, Harry, love."

"I will." Harry dropped next to a dark skinned man. "The man went that way." The blond lady gasped, pulling him into a hug as she checked him over. Harry, however, paid her no mind as he looked at the man in charge. "Are you related to Charlie, sir?" The man gave him a surprised look. "You're Don, right?"

"Yes, how do you know Charlie?"

"When he was in Virginia, I was three. He got me to the police after finding out that I was abandoned by my family."

"I see. Come on, we need to get you to the station."

"Can you call Charlie?"

"He'll be there." Once in the car, Harry allowed himself to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's eyes flinched open as he gasped for air. He was on a couch in what appeared to be an office. No one was with him, but outside the cracked door, he could see people in suits moving about. With a deep couple of breaths he stood to leave the room.

Only to run into someone.

"Ompf." A familiar voice gasped out as they grabbed Harry around the shoulders. The teen wrapped his arms around the man as tears started. "Shh, it's okay, Harry."

"I couldn't help them."

"You're a child. It's expected of you to be afraid, and confused." Charlie told him, tightening his grip. "What were you doing out there, anyways? It was way past curfew."

"I...it was so stupid! I knew he only reacted because he was insulted, and I know he feels guilty now-"

"Harry, did someone hurt you?" Harry shook his head.

"Not on purpose! I insulted where he was raised by accident, and he reacted. He's never hurt me before."

"Who?"

"My roommate at the Group Home." Harry whispered. "He's really defensive. I _knew_ he was on edge, and looking to take out his frustrations on someone. I ran out after he dropped me. I didn't stop until I was at the park...they were so happy, Charlie. So in love. It isn't fair."

"Harry, you need to calm down. It wasn't your fault. At least they can be put to rest earlier than the others-"

"_Others_? There's a serial killer out there right now?"

"Harry-" Harry shook his head.

"Can I get some water, please?"

"Sure." The man lead him to the break room. "Harry, they found evidence that the person who did this, backtracked. We have no idea if he knows about you or not."

"But-"

"Until the man is caught, you're staying with my father and I." The Professor stated softly. "It's a precautionary thing that these things need to go through." Harry closed his eyes.

"I need to call Kaiden. He has to be worried sick! He probably thinks I was one of the bodies found, and will blame himself-"

"Harry, deep breath. Once you're calm, you can call who you need to, and then Don needs to speak to you about what you saw."

"Okay." It took a few seconds for Harry to realise he was shaking harshly. Once that stopped, he pulled out his cellphone. See it was well past five in the morning, he winced as he dialed Kaiden.

"Hello?" Came the gruff voice.

"Kaiden?"

"Harry? Where are you? You were supposed to be back hours ago! and then the park is your normal haunt, and there were two bodies-" Harry was surprised at the raw emotion he could hear.

"I...saw something last night."

"You saw them get killed?" Harry flinched. "Where are you? I'll come get you on the bike."

"Can't leave. I'm at the F.B.I. Headquarters. They need to ask me what happened and all that...can you tell Mrs. Crampton that I won't be home for a while."

"Will you be at school? Harry, I need to see-"

"I don't even have a bruise, Kaiden. I'm fine. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure...be careful, and do as they say!"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

"Sounds like he really cares about you, Harry."

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

It took three hours before he was taken to the house that Charlie and Don grew up in. He was placed in Don's old room, and given a few old pjs to wear. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He knew shit would hit the fan.

And he was right.

The second he entered his first period, the kids quieted. He stiffened as he slipped into the seat beside Kaiden, who glared at the other students. The teacher gave Harry a searching look before starting the lesson. It wasn't long before lunch, and Kaiden pulled them into their normal spot in the auditorium where the drama club was meeting.

"I'm okay, Kaiden. See, not a scratch on me." The older teen shook his head pulling him into a hug.

"When you weren't answering your cell, I stopped calling, but then I saw the eleven o'clock news. I thought it was you." Harry closed his eyes, soaking up the comfort. "I cried, for hours, because I thought that I had caused your death."

"Kaiden, I'm fine. The FBI will catch the guy, and I'll be moved-"

_"What_?" Kaiden demanded, "what do you mean, moved? You're staying in the Home."

"I'm a danger magnet, why do you think I was moved so much?"

"I don't care! I'll be eighteen soon, I've been saving up. You can move in with-"

"Kaiden, please, don't make it any harder on me. You're my first friend. We can stay in touch..."

"You're an idiot!" Kaiden pushed the younger boy off him and stormed away. The drama club looked at him as the doors slammed shut.

"What did I do?" The teacher snorted. Soon, school was over, and he was shipped back to the Eppes home. He tried to call Kaiden seven times, but it went straight to voicemail. He gave up, tossing the device onto the desk, and curled up with a pillow. A knock at the door, had him looking up. Alan smiled smalley.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"I want to go home, but I don't even have a home."

"Home is where the heart it, Mr. Snow." The man motioned him out of the room. "Come help me peel potatoes. We're having steak and potatoes."

"Okay." Harry was silent as they worked in the kitchen.

"I have a good ear, if you need one."

"I told my only friend that I'll probably be moved after this is all over. It happens a lot. I see something I'm not supposed to, the head of house thinks I'm a danger, and I'm sent away. I told him not to make it any hard on us, and not to fight it. He called me stupid."

"Sounds like this boy cares about you."

"He's my best friend. He took me under his wing when I entered the high school...I don't understand why he's so angry at me."

"That's something he'll have to answer you."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was at his wits ends. He had spent hours with Charlie over the weekend, going over an equation, but nothing seemed to fit. Kaiden still wasn't talking to him, and life was getting hard. The man, apparently had seen him, because a tall blond was seen following Harry quite often.

"Harry, why don't you play a game or something?" Charlie asked, pointing to the living room with a butter knife. He was making them sandwiches.

"I don't like playing games...when can I go back?" The man sighed.

"Soon, okay? And you better stay in touch this time! I had no idea you were even in LA."

"I've been moved around a lot since I turn eight...I don't even remember half the places I've been." Harry bit his lip. "I went to a boarding school for a while, but I finished their courses rather quickly. It was a special school."

"What school?"

"I don't remember the name." Harry lied perfectly. "I was only there a few years. I remember rushing through it because people would tease me for being so smart."

"Special school?"

"It taught us old things like how to use a quill, old home remedies, and stuff like that. It was worse than high school because I didn't have a single friend."

"I see."

* * *

The following days, were spent being cautious about everything. There were more killings. Finally, on Friday, he broke down in first period. Kaiden reacted instantly. They were sent to the office until Harry could calm down. A blond man was there, arguing with the office lady.

"You don't understand! He's been missing for years! My wife's cousin can only travel so much. Please, just tell him that Sirius Black is his godfather." Harry frowned, watching as the man turned to leave, silver eyes locking with green. "Harry..."

"Do I know you?" The man shook his head with a choked laugh.

"No, Harry, you probably don't remember me. You used to call me Lucy." Harry frown worsened. "Why are you crying?"

"He's stressed out." Kaiden said, pulling his friend behind him. The regal man frowned.

"Stressed? Whatever for?"

"It's none of your business."

"Kaiden, I need to call Charlie. I really need to get out of here." Harry looked at the man.

"You were the one following him?"

"No. I just found out you were in America a few months ago. I've been tracking you since." Harry nodded.

"You're hair is too bright to be his. The guy following me had sandy blond hair." Harry shifted, "can you tell the man looking for me, that I don't want to leave. My home is the states."

"Harry, you were born in England-"

"I know that! Home is where the heart is. I'm staying here."

"You are up for adoption, correct?"

"Not right now. I'm under protective custody until further notice. Now excuse me, I'm calling my guardian."

"Harry, I'm in the middle of class right now."

"I ran into someone who knew me when I was a baby."

"I'm sending Don. Is it the guy who has been following you?"

"No. That guy had sandy blond hair. This guy looks like he bleached his hair."

"Be careful, and stay at the school. Don't go anywhere with that man."

"I know. I'm not a naive child anymore, if I ever was."

"We'll talk when I get home." Harry hung up.

"Okay, I heard that, lets sit you down. You look ready to faint, Harry." Kaiden made sure to keep between the man and his friend. "Who are you?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Both teens' eyes widened.

"As in the old money from Whitshire?"

"The very same."

"And I called you Lucy?" The teens shared looks before Harry started laughing. The man got an affronted look about him.

"And what is so funny about that?" Harry waved him off as Don came up.

"I need out of here, Don. I'm stressed out." The man nodded, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"When the man doing the killings, call this number. I'll be waiting." Lucius said, sweeping away after he handed Harry a card.

"Come on, Harry." Once at the office, Don and everyone was called out to a new crime scene. Harry got a chance to glance over the information. They all had only one thing in common.

They all had gone to a boarding school from ages eleven to seventeen or eighteen. Some not even finished with that school. That meant that they weren't for the Feds, the MLE should have been handling the case. With a deep breath, he pulled out his phone once again that day.

"Hello, you have reached the Magical Emergency Hotline. For MLE, dial one. For EH, dial two. For EMO, dial three." Harry pressed one. "Thank you for dialing with Magical Emergency Hotline."

"Hello, this is the Magical Law Enforcement Office, how may I help you?"

"The case that the FBI Agent Don Eppes is working on is a serial killer attacking magical teenagers."

"May I ask who this is?"

"Harry Snow, sir." There was silence for a bit.

"The same Harry Snow that caught Salem on fire due to his accidental magic?" Harry blushed brightly.

"Yes, sir."

"An MLE Officer will be with you shortly. How did you figure it out?"

"The rumor about me having been under surveillance wasn't a lie... In fact, I'm a danger magnet. I've angered a lot of people. Now this guy killing the couples and teens, I've seen him kill..."

"No kid should see something like that."

"Harry Snow?" Harry looked up, seeing a man in a black suit with a red and gold bird on his left breast. To a muggle it looked like a normal bird with weird coloring, but to a magical person, it was a phoenix. "I'm MLE Officer John Schmit."

"The officer is here, sir. I got to go."

"Take care, Mr. Snow."

"I will." Harry hung up and faced the man. "Where do I start?"


	5. Chapter 5

**It's short, but the sequel should be up soon.**

Harry relaxed slightly as he entered the home of the Eppes with Don. They were quiet as the man thought over what he had just learned. Charlie was behind them, just as silent. Harry waited, still nervous, as they thought over what they were told by the MLE Officer.

"I can go back to the home. I don't mind-"

"Harry, you're a special child, and I think that you going to a home would be stupid. Is there anywhere you wish to go or can? If not, you can stay here." Charlie said, his father coming in at the last tid-bit.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"I found out Harry is more special than we thought. I'm offering to adopt him, dad." The man felt a small smile start to form, surprising his sons.

"My first grandson!" Harry flushed.

"Are you sure? Charlie, I'm different-"

"So am I. My mother loved me just as much, and I care about you too. This also lets you stay in contact with Kaiden." Harry bit his lip.

"Okay." The teen pulled his knees up next to his chest as he sat on the couch. "Do I have time to think about this?"

"Of course. Until then, I'll tell CPS that you are staying with us."

* * *

"Damn it, look at me Kaiden!" Harry screeched, as he moved in front of the older teen, who instantly look to the left. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did! Don't push me away! Please! You're my best friend!" The older teen flinched. "I...Charlie wants to adopt me." That got the other's attention. "If I accept, he will be able to keep me here. Please, don't shun me!"

"Harry-" Kaiden shook his head. "Do whatever, I'm sick of disappointments." Harry watched, eyes watering as his friend pushed pass him and out of his life.


End file.
